An Extroadinary feeling
by Doc House
Summary: Andy pays Toby a late night visit.


TITLE: And extraordinary feeling. AUTHOR: Melissa Orr DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, I never will.  
12:00 AM THE WHITE HOUSE  
  
"Bewildered could be a good word to use," Will mentioned, after a long silence. "Toby, we're not getting anywhere!"  
  
"Huh?" Toby finally raised his head and looked at Will.  
  
"Have you been listening to me?" Will shrugged.  
  
"Not really, no." Toby dropped his pen on the desk and stood. "What time is it?"  
  
"After midnight. I got more sleep in California, and I didn't think that was possible."  
  
"You can head home," Toby mentioned. "We'll start again tomorrow."  
  
"Well, since I don't have a home here, I'll go back to my neat hotel room. Do you have any idea how boring it can be?"  
  
"Then just sleep," Toby stretched. "That's what I try to do."  
  
"Sleep," Will chuckled. "I don't even know the meaning of that word." Will grabbed his books and papers and started walking out. "Try and get some sleep."  
  
"Yeah," Toby nodded while walking over to his window and staring out. "It's a nice night."  
  
"Yeah," Will nodded and walked back to Sam's office, noticing a familiar figure standing by his desk. "Hello."  
  
"You two seemed busy," Andy mentioned.  
  
"Well, I wish I could agree," Will mentioned, while laying his books and papers down on the desk, then taking a look at Andy's noticeable larger stomach. "Is it just me, or are you getting bigger by the day."  
  
"Thanks Will," Andy patted Will on the chest hard, causing him to fall against the desk and she walked out.  
  
"Will, I want the section finalized by tomorrow," Toby shouted as he got his belonging together.  
  
"I'm going to buy you two some walky-talkies," Andy joked from his doorway.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Toby asked, a little concerned. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep, I think we have two Soccer champions on our hands," Andy rubbed her stomach.  
  
"You should eat some crackers," Toby opened his desk drawer and took out a zip lock bag full of saltines.  
  
"You keep saltines in your desk?" Andy questioned when he handed her the bag and rubbed her stomach.  
  
Toby grinned lightly and nodded. "Just in case," Toby mentioned, still rubbing her stomach.  
  
"You want me to sleep?" Will walked behind them. "Then how am I going to finish that section?"  
  
"Do it before or after you sleep," Toby shrugged as if he didn't know the answer.  
  
"How do you put up with him?" Will asked Andy while walking out of the Bullpen.  
  
"Years of practice," Andy smiled. "How's he doing?" Andy tilted her head in Will's direction.  
  
"He complains.a lot." Toby moaned.  
  
"Is he your twin?" Andy joked. "You should head home."  
  
"I wanted to finish some things here."  
  
"It's after midnight Tobias Ziegler, go home." Andy ordered.  
  
"I have Claypool again tomorrow," Toby mentioned.  
  
"I'm sorry about this." Andy turned and walked towards Ginger's desk. "This is a stupid idea."  
  
"Andy, this is something you want to fight for, it's not stupid." Toby mentioned. "Beatrice and Bluto would be proud," He smirked.  
  
"Seriously honey, we need to pick out better names," Andy smiled.  
  
"I don't mind doing this for you," Toby said again about Claypool. "I don't mind fighting the fight with you. I think it's a fight that should be had, I just don't want you to get in over your head."  
  
"I won't," Andy smiled. "I know what I'm doing."  
  
"Good," Toby nodded and grabbed his bag.  
  
"I heard Julie was here for your birthday," Andy mentioned as they began to walk out.  
  
"Thanks to Josh," Toby moaned.  
  
"Toby."  
  
"We talked," Toby nodded. "I'm working on it with him."  
  
"Good," Andy grabbed Toby's hand. "You do know I helped Josh."  
  
"I had a feeling."  
  
"You're not mad?"  
  
"No," Toby shook his head.  
  
"Ohh," Andy stopped and grabbed her stomach.  
  
"What?" Toby asked, frantically.  
  
"Feel," Andy grabbed his hand and put them on her stomach. "Do you feel them?"  
  
"Yes," Toby held her stomach and stared down on it. He smiled as he felt his children moving around. "This is amazing."  
  
"Yeah," Andy leaned against the wall as they continued kicking. "They're already fighting with each other."  
  
"Thank you Andrea," Toby said simply. Andy didn't have to ask what he meant by that, she already knew. She caressed his face and smiled.  
  
"Thank you Toby."  
  
THE END 


End file.
